


one and zero makes two (of us)

by whiteautumn



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Oneshots [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Chibi Ryouken is too precious for this world, F/M, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kiyoshi doesn’t deserve him, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: A collection of quick oneshots for inktober 2020 prompts. Primarily datastorm, some blueghost and entrust.3. Bulky-“You.” Yuusaku glared at his boyfriend the moment his consciousness returned. “What was that?”
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. Fish (datastorm)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! This month has been hectic (when is it not) with some family emergency and me trying to get my life together (and figure out what to do with it), so I haven't really been around. 
> 
> To get my backside into gear, I decided to fill inktober 2020 prompts instead. I know they're all drawing prompts, but there are no explicit rules saying I can't fill them by _writing._ Hopefully, they're all below 1k in length. (I should probably make this a rule.)
> 
> A few WIPs are going to be coming along in the upcoming month(s): guidance, one for blueghost (Zala-san I have not forgotten you!) and tokoyo's second part (Zakura I haven't forgotten you either!) - along with another idea I've been toying for a long while. 
> 
> I might not fill all 31 prompts with this fandom, I'm thinking of doing some RE and Detroit as well, but we'll see how things go. 
> 
> ~~also the title is just me trying to be a smartass and failing lmao~~

“Kyouko-neesan! Would you teach me how to draw a fish, please?”

“Of course, Ryouken-kun.” Kyouko smiled at Ryouken, who beamed back at her with his box of crayons and sketchbook clutched in his tiny hands. She reached for the items gently, placing them on the floor, Ryouken following her every movements eagerly, settling down in a cross-legged position.

“What colour would you like the fish to be?”

“Blue! Like Stardust Road!” Kyouko chuckled, reaching for a red and a blue crayon – one for her, the other for Ryouken.

“Alright then.” She holds up a crayon, heart melting at the sight of Ryouken watching her hands with bright eyes, tiny fingers curled around his blue crayon. “Here’s what you do…” She murmured softly, bringing the crayon down in a large arch on the white paper. The child mimicked her movements with wobbly hands, but he grinned when the blue arch is finished. She draws another below, amused by the sight of Ryouken trying his best.

It’s a game, where Ryouken tried to copy Kyouko’s movements as much as possible. When it’s done, two cartoon-styled fishes adorn the previously empty paper, startling contrasts against the pure white, a smooth red and a shaky, puerile blue.

Ryouken all but beamed sunshine and rainbows at the work, and Kyouko couldn’t resist the urge to ask.

“What brought this on?”

“I read that fishes live in the sea, they’re all around us.” Ryouken gestured to the sea by flapping his arms, “humans can’t see them, and father loves Stardust Road so much… so I wanted to bring the fishes to him!”

Kyouko grinned, warmth in her stomach at how thoughtful this seven-year-old child could be, a dazzling feeling against the coldness of the knowledge that Dr Kougami would most likely be unable to return anytime soon. She reached out to pat Ryouken on the head, running her fingers through his soft white tresses.

“I’m sure Dr Kougami will be happy, Ryouken-kun.”

* * *

“Man, what’s the point of having a body if I can’t even swim,” Ai grumbled, leaning forward on the railings with narrowed eyes as he watched the blue ocean and white foam dance around the stationary cruise.

“Too bad for us,” Roboppi agreed, expression wistful, “SOLtises aren’t meant to be waterproof.”

“This sucks!” The Ignis pouted, raising a hand to his forehead in a show of dramatics, “I wanted to see fishes! I wanted to see sharks! I want to go diving!” He frowned, before turning to Yuusaku, who’s seated further into the deck on a lounge chair, swiping on his tablet. “Yuusaku-cha~n, you can swim, and you don’t want to go diving?”

“No.” His origin doesn’t look up.

“But… but fishes!”

“There, there, aniki, we got to see dolphins the other day!”

“Dolphins are not fishes, Roboppi, they’re mammals.” Yuusaku corrected gently, making Roboppi gasp.

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

“Can’t you search them up on the internet?” Yuusaku sighed, finally turning his attention to the two debating Ais.

“It’s not the same as seeing them!”

“What are you rugrats squabbling about, again?” The door opened, revealing Ryouken with a tight expression, eyelids still heavy from sleep. He’d stayed up late the previous night, so none of them expected him to be up this early.

“Good morning,” Yuusaku greeted, standing up to peck at Ryouken’s cheek, ignoring Ai’s fake gagging sound in the background.

“Good morning, Yuusaku,” Ryouken chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, before turning back to the two AIs.

“Now, what’s this about fishes?”

“I just think it sucks that I can’t see fishes in real life, since SOLtises aren’t waterproof at all.” Ryouken frowned in thought for a moment, like he’s in deep debate about something, before gesturing for the three of them to follow him.

“I can’t give your SOLtises an upgrade… yet,” his voice trailed off into a whisper, “but I can do this in the meantime.” He led them into the control room, greeting Pandor who smiled at them from her terminal.

Reaching the terminal, Ryouken punched a few commands into the system, bringing up a visual feed that showed –

“Aniki! Look! Fishes!”

“Ryouken-chan, are we actually seeing what’s in the sea right now?”

“I didn’t know you had underwater cameras on this cruise.”

Ryouken groaned at the onslaught of comments, Ai and Roboppi’s excited voices too loud for his sleep-deprived head to handle, so he answered Yuusaku instead.

“There’s not much use for it, other than for passengers to admire what’s happening underwater.” He shrugged, “no one’s expressed interest before, and I haven’t gotten the free time to admire the view myself.”

“You like fishes?” It doesn’t come as a huge surprise to Yuusaku. After all, this is the same guy who loved running away using the ocean and would probably choose to be a mer – according to Ai – if he hadn’t turned to a life of terrorising the sea of data instead.

“It’s more about seeing what lived in the ocean by Stardust Road,” Ryouken replied, a faraway look in his eyes, “I remember drawing fishes while waiting for father to return, since we both loved that place so much. Spent a lot of time researching them, actually. It’s a shame I never got to share everything with him.”

“Oh…” At a loss for words, Yuusaku reached down to link their fingers together, offering his boyfriend a tiny but genuine smile, tone bashful.

“You could share them with us.”


	2. 3. Bulky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You.” Yuusaku glared at his boyfriend the moment his consciousness returned. “What was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, but this is an in-between scene for the events in [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713859). I apologise that you do have to read through that fic to understand what's going on fully, but I saw the prompt and I couldn't help it.
> 
> Day 2 was a Detroit fill, if anyone's wondering where it went.

“You.” Yuusaku glared at his boyfriend the moment his consciousness returned. “What was that?”

Ryouken met his question with wide eyes meant to emulate innocence, but Yuusaku’s embarrassed enough not to get pulled in by how good his boyfriend looked with his white hair glowing like an angel's halo, merely pursing his lips and crossing his hands over his chest.

“What was what?”

“That blimp.” Yuusaku’s cheeks burned, but he refused to look away from Ryouken who was trying hard to suppress a smirk at the mention of the chaos that had just happened in Link VRAINS.

“You don’t like it?”

“Ryouken…” he breathed, exasperated, feeling a headache coming up. “The whole of Link VRAINS saw that.”

The smirk appears in its entirety, and the ache becomes startling obvious.

“The blimp is massive. Massive. Ginormous. It’s bulkier than usual, is it not?” Ryouken’s smirk only grew bigger, and Yuusaku knew he’s right. Blimps aren’t usually that big, and even accounting for his short distance with it, Revolver’s little surprise had looked particularly large.

Now, he just wanted to sleep for the next ten years, for the whole of Link VRAINS to forget about the… _event_ … that had just transpired. 

Not before he made sure of something, though. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” With that, he turns and made his way to said couch, grabbing as many cushions as he could to barricade himself with, ignoring Ryouken’s mumbled _“It’s definitely worth it.”_

Curse his boyfriend's large ham tendencies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are love!! :D


End file.
